


Tortured Heart

by ScarletteStar1



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Erotica, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lizvabi, Lizzington - Freeform, Multi, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red is saving himself for his one true love, but in the mean time, he is tortured by filthy fantasies. . .  Very mature, erotic situations.  Do not continue if you are offended by such work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tortured Heart

It had been a long time since Raymond Reddington had a woman under him. 

Abstaining from any encounters with the fairer sex (not that there weren’t dozens of willing participants just a phone call away), was a self-induced torture of sorts, because of his pathetic longing for the evasive Agent Keen. If she had any clue how his back was aching from dragging around his swollen balls, surely she would take mercy on him. 

Or not, as was the case. 

His body was a mess of tension and raw nerves. He found himself more irritable than usual, even snapping at his loyal Dembe when asked a question, or stopped too long at a red light. 

Saving himself for a woman who found him to be the “bane of her existence” might not have been a wise choice, but he thought of it as a romantic gesture, akin to the music box or fancy apartment. Of course, in this case, Lizzie had no idea how he was struggling. Not that it would make a difference. 

But his whole body was primed for sex. Even the breeze off the Potomac, brushing against his neck set his blood racing and ignited a throbbing in his groin for which there was no cure other than tight, wet pussy. 

So when he came into the Post Office and found Samar and Lizzie with their heads bent over a file, their long, dark hair brushing each other’s shoulders. . . well, it was almost more than he could bear. It was as though Agent Navabi had left one extra button on her blouse undone, just to torment him with a few extra inches of that delicious, coffee-colored flesh. And surely, surely, Lizzie had worn a skirt which hugged her tender ass like a glove simply to quicken his breath and heart-rate to a pace near despair. The idea of them, close together, touching, and then touching one another, and then. . . 

He started to cough and decided he needed to take the rest of the day off. 

There was this one time in Morocco when a delightful harem of women had thought it humorous to slip a couple of those little, blue pills into his scotch, like he’d ever needed that before. He’d been up all night long, fucking his brains out, one woman after another until he thought he would have a heart attack. He eventually had to go to a hospital and have a few milligrams of lorazepam pumped into him to get some relief. 

A medical emergency, really. 

And that’s what this was. 

A medical emergency which necessitated a sick day. All the raised eyebrows could go to the Devil as he strode, head down out of the building and slid into the back seat of the Mercedes, his cock thick and hard as a rocket in his pants. 

Of course he could not tell Dembe he was going home to jerk-off for the afternoon, so he dispatched his trusty friend to run some errands, maybe go and get some cough syrup from the pharmacy. Red straggled out of the car and rode the elevator up, hoping he would not run into anyone who would cause any delay in his relief. 

Imagine what a surprise it would be, when upon returning to the penthouse currently serving as his safe house, he found all the curtains drawn, a waft of incense in the air, and a trail of candles lit and leading him further in, towards the bedroom. 

He crept like a panther down the hallway, losing his fedora, loosening his tie, and unbuttoning his vest as he went. He could hear moans and giggles coming from the bedroom, the door of which was slightly ajar. He pushed the door open, and gasped when he found Samar and Lizzie in his bed. They did not seem to notice as he entered the room. 

So he took a seat in the armchair and watched. 

The women were naked and embraced each other, mouths sealed in a kiss. Lizzie ran her hands down Samar’s back and over her ass in a gesture that was as fluid as though it were taking place underwater. Samar reciprocated by bringing her hand up to cup Lizzie’s breast. Then Samar grabbed Lizzie’s hair, wound it around her fist, pulled her head back and bit her neck. Lizzie yelped with pleasure as her eyes rolled back in her head. The hand that had been resting on Samar’s silky behind came up and then down in a crisp, clean smack. 

They stopped long enough to look at each other, a silent challenge in their eyes and on their smiling lips, before they resumed kissing in a ravenous manner. Red leaned forward slightly in his chair, concerned that they might chip a tooth with this kind of assertion, but he was way too intrigued about what would come next to stop them for even a second. 

Samar pushed Lizzie back down on the pillow. “Spread your legs, Kitten,” she said. Red sat back and nodded, knowingly. Of course Samar would be the aggressor in this scenario. But Lizzie stared at her and resisted, surprising Red. “I said, spread your legs,” she repeated impatiently, kneeling over Lizzie who smiled slowly as she brought a hand up to Samar’s thigh. 

“Say please,” Lizzie cooed. 

Samar rolled her eyes, but she cooperated, “Please, Elizabeth. Pretty, pretty please.” 

Lizzie let her legs fall open, and Samar climbed between them. Neither noticed as Red removed his tie completely and undid his trousers. Neither even noticed as he slid his pants and boxers over his hips and released his cock into the relative comfort of his own palm. He stroked himself slowly, noting bitterly how dry his hand was and how wet it looked in the little cavern between his love’s legs, the place where Samar was dipping her head at that very moment. 

Lizzie groaned and arched her back as Samar set upon her with her tongue, licking lightly and slowly. “Oh, oh,” Lizzie cried and begged. “Do that thing. Do that thing with your tongue. The figure eights.” 

Samar did not comply. She sat up and thrust three fingers into Lizzie’s weeping pussy, using her thumb to torture her clit as she stroked in and out. “Please, Samar! Oh, please!” Samar had apparently heard what she wanted, and bent her head down again to kiss Lizzie, a smile on her wet lips. 

For a moment, Red was seized with the urge to grab Samar away from his own Lizzie. She was his, goddamnit! Jealousy scratched and bit at his heart. But then, he saw the look of sublime pleasure on Lizzie’s face, and he sighed in contentment to see her enjoying the attentions of her lover. 

Lizzie grabbed down, trying to reach at one of Samar’s breasts with one hand, and threaded the fingers of her other hand into Samar’s hair. But when she tried to exact some kind of pressure on Samar’s head, Samar sat up and said, “Patience. Patience.” Samar licked her dark lips and kissed around Lizzie’s navel before returning to kissing Lizzie’s clit. 

She had brought Lizzie so close before stopping and starting again, that it was not long before Lizzie was writhing beneath her lips and crying out. Samar wiggled up and the two women held each other and kissed as Lizzie continued to grind her hips against Samar, shuddering with a dozen aftershocks of her orgasm. “You are so sweet,” Samar whispered. 

“Mmmmh,” Lizzie moaned. She panted and smiled as she sat up on her elbow to look down at Samar. “Now it’s your turn.” 

She squirmed until she was on top of Samar, a thigh in between her legs. Obviously knowing what the other woman liked, Lizzie pinched at her violet nipples as she pressed her pelvis and thigh against Samar and kissed her neck. Samar ran her hands up and down Lizzie’s back, moaning with every thrust of Lizzie’s hips as she applied pressure in just the right way. Lizzie reached down and put her fingers into Samar, sliding them easily in and out in a steady rhythm that alternated with drawing circles around her clit and thrusting her thigh against her. Red admired how in tune they were with one another, and he wondered for how long had this been going on? 

Watching Lizzie’s ass pump in the air as she rode Samar was almost more than Red could take. He spit into his hand, in a desperate attempt to mimic the hot moisture he knew was between their legs, and stroked himself steadily. 

Lizzie brought Samar to a screaming climax and then the two women laid back on the bed. Lizzie licked and nibbled at Samar’s neck, as their fingers entwined and they basked in the sweetness of the moment. 

Red was still hard as a hammer and could not seem to bring himself to any relief. He groaned in frustration and his noise caught the attention of the languid women. Their heads jerked up off the pillow to look at him. 

“How long have you been there?” Lizzie asked. 

“Long enough,” Red grumbled. The two women sat up and regarded the sorry sight that was Red, his pants around his ankles, his angry erection in his fist. Samar and Lizzie looked at one another and then back at Red. 

“Is there something we can help you with?” Samar asked. The woman could be ordering a lemonade and she would still sound as dignified as if she were addressing the United Nations. Really it was incredible. The sound of her voice elicited a little shiver of pleasure from both Red and Lizzie. 

“Is that an invitation?” Red asked. 

“What’s your pleasure?” Lizzie asked in a playful manner Red had never heard from her before. She raised an eyebrow at him. Red was speechless. He really only wanted Lizzie, but if Samar brought this delightful side out in Lizzie, she would have to stick around. And really, what red-blooded man wouldn’t want two smoking hot women in one bed. 

“You know this might be a little easier if you come closer,” Samar said. 

That was all the permission Red needed to rid himself of his clothes completely. He stood and approached the bed, his cock bobbing in the air as he walked towards the gorgeous sight before him. He stood at the edge of the bed. Samar seemed to give Lizzie a little nod, and Lizzie flopped down on her tummy in front of Red and took him in her mouth. The silky stroking of her hot, wet mouth almost brought Red to tears. Lizzie’s legs were up in back of her and she crossed them at the ankles, her pretty little feet pointing ever so slightly as she sucked and slurped away at Red. He put his hands in her hair and helped to regulate the pace. He was just about to come when Samar tapped Lizzie on the shoulder, and Lizzie stopped. Red groaned in annoyance. “Lie down,” Samar ordered. 

Red stretched out on his back in the center of the bed, Lizzie to his right and Samar to his left. He turned his face to Lizzie and kissed her deeply as Samar stroked his chest and allowed her hand to wander down to stroke his cock. Samar bit his neck, and Red hissed a little at the pain, but then she nuzzled it with her nose and the sensation was electric. Lizzie draped a leg over Red and he turned slightly towards her to permit his cock to rub against her. Lizzie took him in her hand and stroked him. 

Both she and Samar started stroking Red, their fingers working in harmony over his body. It almost felt supernatural, how their motions mirror one another’s, how their hands did the exact same things to him at the exact same time-- tickling that spot under his balls, tweaking his nipples, brushing over his hips. Then they both leaned down and licked at his cock. It felt more than he could bear, to have both of them taking turns with their mouths on him. 

“What you do to me,” Red whispered. He was suddenly struck with the urge to come and he wanted to come inside of Lizzie. He wanted Samar to go away so he could penetrate Lizzie and release all of his pent up frustrations inside of her. As though she sensed this, Samar slid off of the bed and put on a robe, then evaporated into the darkness of the penthouse. 

Red rolled over and grabbed Lizzies hips, aligning her just where he wanted her. He brought her ankles up to his shoulders and plunged himself into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bit him as he pounded her a few times. He slowed then, considering her pleasure, but he knew he was going to explode before long. 

“What do you like, Sweetheart?” He asked her. 

“Do you mind if I touch myself?” She replied with a shy look that was one of the most erotic things he’d ever seen. 

“Of course not,” he growled. He continued to move slowly in and out of her, as she put her fingers down to fondle herself. Her eyes closed and her back arched as she got close. He could feel her tighten around him as her breathing quickened. He sped up to keep the pace with her, hoping they would come together, but knowing he would not hold back much longer. “Now, Lizzie,” he commanded. “Come now. Now. Give it to me now.” And she threw her head back against the pillow and cried out as he felt her come all over him. 

Finally, he released all he had been holding back, and collapsed into the pillow, holding his own sticky dick, a puddle of semen in his hand. 

He was going to need a shower, a cigar, some clean sheets, and a bottle of scotch. 

Medical emergency, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimed. I own nothing. I wrote this a while back when I was still a borderline Lizzington Shipper. It was posted originally on another site, and I'm just uploading now to AO3. While I no longer write Lizzington fic, I do feel a sweet loyalty to my former fans and hope this finds you well. xoxo.


End file.
